


Tonight Is Ours

by Valress (Val_Brown)



Category: Kris Allen (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Valress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First times...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight Is Ours

“Does he know?” Tommy asked softly as the door shut with a soft snick, the sound of the lock suddenly loud in the silence.

 

“No, but I think he suspects something,” was the response. “Come here, baby,”

 

Warm hands slid across Tommy’s back, under his shirt, rough fingertips dragging along his skin. A soft sigh broke past his lips, his own hands finding their way up tan arms, reaching for buttons, he needed to feel skin. Shaking hands made quick work of the buttons, sliding his hands over the smooth chest, he shoved the shirt off broad shoulders.

 

“Please,” Tommy said as he felt lips ghost over his jaw, teeth nipping at his ear. His breath stuttering, he ran his fingers into soft brown hair, tugging. A low laugh reached his ears as hands pulled his shirt over his head. Those same hands trailed over his chest, stopping briefly to thumb over his nipples, drawing a whine from his lips. “Please, Kris,”

 

“Shhh, baby, I got you,” Kris said softly against Tommy’s neck, nipping and biting the spot he knew would make Tommy weak in the knees. This time they had, always silent, always having to sneak away. Only one person knew about this, and Katy wasn’t going to tell. There was always that chance Adam would find out, but so far he was too involved with whatever guy he was dating at the moment, neither Kris nor Tommy knew his name and at this point they didn’t care. They both knew he would eventually find out, that everyone would find out, but right now it was their time. Kris ran his hands over Tommy’s hips, reaching for his belt. Making quick work of the belt and jeans, he pushed Tommy backwards until his thighs hit the bed. “Come on, scoot back”

 

Scooting back, Tommy arranged himself against the pillows, watching as Kris finished undressing. They had been like this before, but tonight was different. Tommy knew tonight would be more than just a blowjob or rimming, tonight was the night. Tommy watched Kris slide up the bed, nudging his thighs apart, pressing open mouthed kisses to Tommy’s thighs as he moved up to take Tommy’s mouth. Arching into Kris’ hands, Tommy softly groaned as he felt those fingers slide over his belly, lightly teasing the trail of hair that lead down, those calloused fingers wrapping around him, sliding over the soft skin, trailing farther down, skimming over his balls, moving further back. Hearing the snick of a cap, Tommy sucked in his breath and waited.

 

“Are you okay with this, Darlin’?” Kris drawled as his breath whispered across Tommy’s thigh, his honey colored eyes watching Tommy. Just nodding, Tommy let his thighs fall further apart, feeling Kris push his finger inside slowly. Working one, then two fingers, and finally three, Kris moved them slowly curling them, pressing against that bundle of nerves, making Tommy clench his hands and cry out.

 

“F-f-fuck, Kris, more please,” Tommy moaned softly as he pushed down on to Kris’ fingers, rotating his hips slightly, his breath hitching. Reaching out, Tommy grabbed Kris by the neck, pulling him so their lips were barely touching. “Please, please”

 

Pressing a kiss to Tommy’s mouth, Kris leaned back and grabbed a condom from his jeans, tearing it open, he looked at Tommy, brown eyes glittering, lust filled, and with something else. Something Kris wanted but never thought would be his, looking back at his hands he saw them shaking. Rolling the condom on, he slicked himself with lube and leaned over Tommy. “Just say the word, baby okay, and I’ll stop”

 

“Please, Kris, just do it,” Tommy said as he licked along Kris’ lips. Nodding once, Kris pushed Tommy’s knees back and lined himself up, holding tight to the base of his cock, he pushed in passed the tight ring of muscle. Stopping Kris tried to catch his breath, using the time to let Tommy adjust, he pressed soft kisses along his jaw. Feeling Tommy clutch at his hips, he looked down, Tommy had his lower lip caught between his teeth, looking up at Kris, he nodded. Taking Tommy’s mouth, Kris pushed all the way in, until he could feel their hips pressed together. Rocking out slightly, he pressed back in, feeling Tommy clench around him, his fingernails digging into Kris’ shoulders, a soft moan falling from Tommy’s lips. “Oh god, Kris…”

 

“Tommy, god you feel so good,” Kris said softly as he ran his hands over Tommy’s chest, down his abdomen, gripping his hips, canting them slightly so he can push in farther, sliding out, and back in.

 

Sighs, moans and gasps filled the air, hands sliding along sweat slick skin, pale skin wrapped around tanned skin. Somewhere in the mixed in the moans, you could hear softly, _“I love you, Kris”_ followed by _“I love you too”_

Lying in a tangle of limbs and sheets, Tommy ran his fingers over Kris’ chest, his cheek resting just over his heart. Dragging his fingers over Tommy’s cheek, Kris felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

“Tommy? Baby are you ok?” Kris asked as he forced Tommy to look at him. A soft smile crossed Tommy’s face.

 

“Yes Kris, I’m perfect,” Tommy said with a contented sigh, as he went back to tracing the contours of Kris’ chest.

 

This was perfect, this was their time, this was the beginning.

 

 


End file.
